The Future is Not Writen In Stone
by Keo Blaze
Summary: Ann and Alan are in the picture. Serena get's kicked out of school, Rei is going out with Darien again, and Serena doesn't care? Sometimes it's nice to forget..
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I do not own Sailor Moon nor any of it's Character's. This story was originally made from my brain!!  
  
I haven't rewritten Sailor Moon fanfics in a long time. But I was hit with a good idea and being an old school fan I cannot deprive other Moon fans out there. So here, enjoy my story. I wanted to see Serena with a little more spunk and maturity. I really don't see many fanfic's that have to do with my fave episode. When Darien and Serena baby-sit Jordan. Of course that's not where the story is starting but it will lead up to there and that's when I want most of my plot to kick in. I wont give away all of the story, SO START READING YOU SACK'S OF BLADDER WASTES!.. I mean.. sophisticated young readers..  
  
Prolog:  
  
The Times are Changing.  
  
(Just letting you know, you don't really need to read this, this is just the crap that explains why Serena goes to public school, I'm making Juuban into a private school.)  
  
Serena sat in the waiting room, outside of her principle's office. She was called down right after Ms. H yelled at her for sleeping. It wasn't her bloody fault if those crazy demons kept attacking at night! And the look Ann gave her just made her so mad. She was so smug about it and made a rude comment; "Hey Serena, didn't you know that your hair broke a violation? No Hairstyles that you wore when you were 5 are allowed!" And the class snickered and laughed, hell even Ms. H, she didn't even hold back.  
  
Serena fumed in her seat thinking to herself. Then she thought about it for a few moments and wondered why she did keep her hair the same way for so long. Guess she kinda stuck with it ever since she was twelve and she wore her hair down for one day. Her mom said it looked better up, so she went with what her mom liked.. Now that she thought about it most of the stuff she had was all in the style her mom liked. Was anything in her closet stuff she bought because she personally liked it? Wait, wait. This had to be all in her head. Of course she liked this hair style, she liked the clothing she had.. Didn't she?.. She had an awful lot of pink that reminded her of those pink marshmallow bunnies you get at Easter. While she was pondering this she yawned a few time and leaned her head forward a bit, her eyes closing. Slowly, she fell asleep in the chair, and other students that were sitting around her started to snicker. A girl who got sent to the principle for wearing too much make-up smirked and harshly shoved Serena right out of her chair.  
  
Everyone in the small room laughed when Serena opened her eyes and was screaming before she hit the floor face first. She sat up on the ground and rubbed her sore nose, she wasn't sure if it had started to bleed and hoped it didn't when she felt no rushing fluid. The rude girl who shoved her took Serena's seat and moved it so she could put her feet up on it as a footrest. She looked down at her and gave her a smirk and a wink. This made Serena made and everyone could see the steam coming out of Serena's ears.  
  
"Serena Tuskino? You may come in now." A middle aged woman came up to her and helped Serena up before opening the door to The Principle's office.  
  
Serena walked in, not before giving that girl another glare. The girl puckered her lips to her in a kissing motion and made the small kissy noises to her. Serena shuddered in disgust and the girl only laughed to herself. Anyway, back to Serena going into the Office. She was surprised to find both of her parents in there. Her father looked furious at the Principle and her Mother stared Dagger's at her. Serena meekly walked over to her parents and sat down between them. She felt like she was 7 and got caught breaking a plate or something of value. Hesitantly she looked up to the Principle.  
  
"Serena," The man behind the fairly large office desk spoke, "Our school gives pride in itself in our student's. This isn't an easy school to get into and I'm not saying this because it's cheap. Despite you lack of enthusiasm in academics when you first came to us we took you in hoping that we could mold you into a well-minded young lady. Sadly, you showed no improvement over the few years and we feel that maybe your place is not here within our school and we should focus on more promising students." His voice trailed off as he looked at Serena's ever changing face, going through each different expression as he spoke. It ended with her giving him a annoyed stare, trying to show no emotion.  
  
Taking in a breath, she says, "So, I'm just taking up space?"  
  
He didn't know what to say and simply turned to look at her father. "I think it would be best if maybe Serena was placed in a public school. There's one that would be much closer to your home and she would have a less of a chance of being tardy to school. I am sorry but there is nothing that we can do with her."  
  
The time in the principle's office went on with Serena's father and him yelling back and forth and Serena's head was pounding from all the yelling. She found out her mother was just upset that her daughter had to be the first female to be kicked out of Juuban High. (Author: I know, I know. It's junior high but you know what, my story!) Sighing, Serena sat there waiting for the bickering to stop, or for her mother to yell for the both of them to stop and tell her father that they were going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know. that was short. that was short crap. If you read this, I'll give you a cookie. 


	2. First Day

Ok, first Chapter. It's Serena's first day of school.. And she makes some friends..

Have a Good Day Honey!

**Chapter One**

Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep..

**SMACK, THUD, CRACK!**

Serena's hand had came flying through the air and smacked into her alarm clock that her mother gave her. The alarm clock now laid silently on the floor, still functional but silent. Yawning, Serena sat up and looked over the side of her bed to see the time. 7:00. Why was she being woken up at only 7? Her mom normally wakes her up at first at 6 and Serena would start running to school at around 7 or 7:15. Why didn't her mom set her clock to wake her up earlier! Serena threw her covers off and ran to her closet and pulled out her uniform like she would always do and quickly started changing. Her pink pj's with the cute little white bunny prints flew across her room, landing on the floor and over Luna who was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Luna woke up when the fabric came in contact with her and let out a loud cat-like screech. Bringing out her claws she batted it off of her and away. The forgotten pj's now laying on the floor next to the clock. Soon as it was gone Luna took in a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. Turning her head she could see Serena struggling to change into her uniform and fix her hair into her normal meatballs. Looking down at the clock Luna gasped and..

"SERENA! DO YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR CLASSES!" As soon Luna finished that sentence a pillow collided into her face and knocked her over. Soon after that, she was picked up by the scurf of her neck and put face to face with a demonic looking Serena.

Very quietly and trying to keep her voice as smooth as possible, Serena says, "Luna.. I am well aware of the fact that I am running more late than normal. I would like to ask you to restrain yourself from yelling so early in the morning, on the count of the fact that whoever else is home can hear you."

The only reply Serena got from the cat was a gulp and a nod. Luna was shocked speechless (which was a good thing). Not only had Serena shrieked enough to leave goose bumps, he even had a good point! Slowly Serena put the fur-ball back down and straighten out her clothes. Suddenly the door to Serena's room was thrown open. It was her mother standing in the doorway with her spatula in hand looking as if she was going to use it as a weapon.

"What's going on! I heard screaming!" She looked around the room and looked to Serena and paused for a moment, "Um.. Honey? Why are you dressed in your old uniform?"

Serena glanced down at her outfit and then looked back at her mother, "Um.. Because I have to go to school?"

"Yes, this is true but you don't have to wear your uniform to school anymore, remember? Your going to Cherry High now." (AN: I know, I know, the name is lame) Serena, now realizing that her mother was right, groaned and hung her head and started to change out of her clothing as her mom headed back out of the room, forgetting why exactly she came back in before and starts to cook the breakfast that Serena would rarely have time to sit down and enjoy before school. Maybe with the extra time before school things will be better for Serena. Still, Mrs. Tuskino had hoped that Serena would of done well in the school that she herself went to and her mother before her.

Sammy yawned as he slipped his arm through his left sleeve as he came down the stairs, taking a seat in the kitchen, "So, how long do you think it will take before she flunks out of this school?"

The only reply he got was a demonic looking glare from his mother as she held up that same spatula.

A green minivan drove up to the front of Serena's new High school. Looking out the window Serena had an upsetting look on her face that said 'I don't want to be here, it's scary here.' Teenagers were gathered around the school, waiting to be let in. Some kids were smoking as they talked and goofed around with each other. Serena looked down at her clothing that her mother told her she should wear. White knee high's, jean skirt, maryjane shoes, and a pink sweater (AN: I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that, maybe the shoes..). Her hair was in the normal pigtails and buns as they were in everyday except her mom added a pink bow on each of her buns.

Serena's mom sat in the driver's seat and smiled at her, "Oh look at my baby girl. Now have a good day Honey. I packed your lunch and put it in your backpack since you always seem to leave it at home when you are in a rush to school." Serena gave her a helpless look. "Oh now don't look at me like that Serena, you'll be fine." Serena sighed and opened the car door and stepped out. Pulling her bag overtop her shoulder, she started to walk towards the other students. She really did not like being the new kid at school. Some kids were looking at her, and she could hear some of them snickering at her outfit, by the way it looked and the use of pink. This was going be a long day. Serena stood off far from the others and waited until they were let in. She wasn't used to showing up to school on time. Serena was feeling completely out of place, her outfit just screamed 'My mommy dressed me.'

Just when Serena thought nothing else could get worse, her mother rolled down the car window and yelled, "Bye Honey, I love you. Make me and your father proud!" And then she drove off as everyone around her started to laugh and her cheeks turned a rosy shade of red.

Well, Serena made it through her first two classes. Her first class was a creative writing class that her mother signed her up for. The teacher was really nice and it was a small class. A girl with shoulder length brown hair and red highlights sat in front of her. From looking behind, Serena would of guessed that she was one of those trendy gothic girls only she had some color to her outfit. Red and black pin-striped pants, a red shirt with silver designs, a black and red thin jacket overtop, and boots that came mid calf (covered by her pants). She wore many rings on her fingers and a long necklace around her neck that had a small mood charm in the shape of a heart and a dog collar.

As the day went on, Serena noticed this girl was in a few of her other classes. Her father thought it would be best if she took a Speech class to help her become more confidant. And there was the same girl sitting across the room. Serena could notice that she had glasses, piercing done up her left ear, and when her stretched her shirt exposed her tattoo and belly-ring. Her Tattoo was of a red rose in blossom with the stem circling around her bellybutton. This girl did not give a damn about what anyone thought of her, even though the boy's, those self centered jerks, tried making fun of her. She ignored them all and went on doing whatever it was she was doing, dismissing them from her attention.

The girl glanced at Serena every now and then, noticing that Serena was looking at her. The girl seemed a little annoyed by this and glared back at her until Serena turned away and blushed, thinking she, Serena, upset this girl. Class went on and teacher had them throw around a doll(we did this in my Speech class) and whoever caught it had to say their name then the person their going to throw it to. Serena found out that the girl's name was Gillian. Gillian surprisingly threw the doll to Serena, and looking up Serena could see Gillian giving her a cool smirk. The bell rang and class was dismissed, students starting packing up their bags and throwing their bags over their shoulder walking off to lunch, the teacher being the first person out.

Serena was about to step into the hallway when she heard someone call to her.

"Hey, Bun-head," Serena tried not to growl at this new nickname given to her and turned around. It was Gillian, sitting on a desk, her feet propped up on a chair. Causally she pulls out a interesting shaped pack of cigarettes. She pulled a black cigarette out, putting the cig in her mouth. Serena noticed that even the cigarette had matched her outfit. She peered through her glassed at Serena, "Close the door would you?" Gillian light the cig and takes in the smoke, then blowing it out after a few moments.

Raising an eyebrow, Serena does as this girl had asked her and closed the door. "Do you always smoke in school, and in a classroom?" She was surprised that her nose didn't wrinkled up from the smell of the smoke as she came closer to the girl. She took in a breath and realized it smelled like cinnamon or.. Cloves? (Yes! It's a fucking Clove Cigarette! Though smoking is a bad habit and disgusting habit, I am trying to quit. Smoking will never make you look cool or older unless you are a fictional character. Don't be fictional, be real!)

Smirking a bit Gillian looks to Serena, "I definitely thought you were a new student here." Rummaging through her back-pack she pulled out an ashtray. "As you can see, the teacher leaves after this period. No other teacher's come in and if they try.." Gillian gets up and walks over to the door Serena just shut and pulled out a key and locks the door, then moved down to the other door and locks it as well, "I've got the key." takes another drag, "Friend of mine, and friend of my family works here and makes sure that I get to have a room to myself if I fee like it at lunch. He's the janitor, he doesn't even need this job, don't know what he's doing working here though. Says someone has to do it so why not him." She goes back to her desk that she was sitting at.

"This is all really fascinating but... why did you want me in here?"

"The question is, why are you still here?" She smiled at her own reply, "Look, I saw you in class and by the looks of it I'm guessing you haven't made one friend today, am I right?" Serena didn't say anything, "All I wanted to know was if you would be interested in hanging out at all." Serena looked confused, "What?.. No one has ever asked you to hang out and do stuff?"

Serena shook her head, "No, no. That's not it. I just thought Goths never hung-out with anyone who wasn't a Goth."

Gillian stared at her and blinked a few times, "Please dear God don't tell me you think that I'm one of those trendy Goth girls that go around saying how fucking depressed they are and only shop at overly priced stores, such as Hot Topics(I don't have a problem with them, it's just a lot of money to shop there), and listens to Avril Lavigne do you?" Serena nodded and Gillian rolled her eyes and sighs, then inhales more from her cigarette, "I'm not a Goth, not a Punk, I'm not anything. I like to think of myself as an individualist more then anything, I'm just me."  
(AN: Also, I have no problem with Goth people, I have good friends that live the gothic lifestyle, that was a character speaking, do not take that personally.)

Serena pauses for a moment, "Oh.. well that's cool."

Gillian blows smoke in Serena's face, "So, what's your story? Did your mommy pick out your clothes?"

Serena laughs a bit nervously, "Is it that obvious?"

Gillian just smirked and for the whole lunch period they talked and Gillian smoked until the bell rang. Sadly they didn't have any more classes with each other for the rest of the day, but Serena didn't care, she finally found someone who wasn't just trying to make fun of her hairstyle and just ready to kick her on her butt. Gillian was also very Different from the Scouts. She had this presents around herself that could either make you feel comfortable around her, or make you want to run from her. Serena didn't care though, she couldn't wait to get home and let Luna know that school wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

**After school **

"Hey Serena!" Serena turned around as she was heading off the campus grounds. She saw Gillian racing up to her and Serena stopped to wait for her. By the time Gillian made her way to Serena Gillian was out of breath, heaving. "D-damn, guess I should really think about quiting the cigs huh?" She gave Serena a half-smile. "Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh I just can't wait to get home and tell Luna about my day!" Serena smiled.. then realized what she said and covered her mouth. She had told Gillian about having a cat named Luna, by now she might as well have told her she was Sailor Moon. Soon Serena's defensive reflex kicked in and started giving off her wary laugh, "I mean, I don't talk and expect her to say anything back.. She's just a normal ordinary cat!"

Gillian put her hand up to signal to calm down, "Woah Serena it's ok, I think it's perfectly normal to talk to your pets. I do it with mine all the time.. So you really thought today was ok?"

"Mm, well maybe everything except my outfit" They both chuckled at that. And then it happened..

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uh Serena what is that?"

"That's my commu- I mean beeper, it's my beeper. Probably my mom telling me she wants me home as soon as possible. I'm sorry Gillian, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" And with that Serena raced down the road.

"Huh.. Strange girl.. But I like her" Gillian just shrugged and made her way home, humming softly to herself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sorry, normally I would of made it longer but my sister wanted to get online and I've been putting off uploading the story. Sorry there's no Serena and Dare action going on yet. He and the other scouts will be in the next chapter, I just wanted to bring in Gillian. Well enjoy people!


	3. Make a Statement

Yes, I know it's been a while since a updated. I managed to make time between my two jobs. Over the time such inspiration as filled me.. so I will be surprised if I go through writer's block. Hope that you like what I have came up with so far, I'm even going to get started on the next chapter.

By the way, I do not own sailor moon or any characters from the show and or manga. Please do not sue, I have no money.

Chapter 2

**Make a Statement**

As Serena started hanging out with Gillian more and more Serena herself started to change as well. It seemed that by befriending Gillian she brought out a more mature side to her, though she still acting as her old immature self. Gillian was starting to be a big help in the academic department since she took it upon herself to make sure that Serena did her homework with her (after discovering the kind of grades Serena was getting, but hey no one is perfect), though Gillian always found it frustrating when Serena would get paged by her other friends on this weird little pink beeper or walky-talky thing. Other than school, Serena's looks had changed drastically from her first day at school. Over the weeks Gillian had introduced her to many different styles. Anything was better than being your mother's Barbie, what Gillian told her, or just looking like a Barbie period.

Serena had a renaissance look but with a modern day look to it as well. She wore regular long skirts with peasant tops, and corsets. Gillian cut Serena's hair, after calming her down and letting her know she knew what she was doing- holding her down helped as well. She only cut Serena's hair right below her rear. Gillian didn't want to do anything too drastic and Serena was getting used to wearing it down or in a low pony-tail. She would still put it up in her traditional buns as well, she felt more comfortable with the hair style, despite what everyone else might think.

The more Serena hung out with Gillian the more she began to realize she was a loner. It wasn't that she didn't have any friends, she had a few really close ones, but aside from that if Gillian was not with Serena or Dawn and Danielle, Gillian would be by herself.- or so it seemed since no one else was with her. Though enough about Serena and Gillian.- Wonder how Serena going to a different school affects her Sailor Scout life.

**Rei's Temple**

"Why is she always LATE!" The fuming prissiest screeched as her face was turning red with rage.

"Oh don't be so hard on her. She gets kicked out of her old school, and she is still making adjustments to her new school." Luna sighed, "Besides, she's always been late for a Sailor Scout meeting, what makes you think she would make it to this one on time?"

As soon as the words left Luna's mouth her face met with the end of a broom that landed 3 inches from her face. Luna let out a cat screech in surprise and hissed at it as her fur on her tail started to become big and bushy. Moving her eyes up along the broom, she found that the hand holding it was the owner of the face painted with rage (in other words, Rei's).

"I don't care if she got kicked out of her old school because she was too stupid to handle it. She's been at her new school for two months and that's not enough time to settle in? And what about this Goth chic she's been blowing us off for to hang out with, huh?" Rei was dragging the broom away as she walked over to left side of the entryway to the temple and stood there. Amy stood across from Rei, leaning against the pillar that was part of the gate entryway, either looking stuff up on her laptop or getting schoolwork done. Lita was next to Amy, the sky currently is more interesting than anything. Luna was standing behind Lita for protection from Rei. Mina however sat over at the top of the steps, her face cupped in her hands and she softly muttered something beneath her breath. She thought no one heard her except for Artimis who was right next to her curled up and looked like he was snoozing.

"What was that?" Rei said to Mina. Rei must have been on her period with how moody she has been acting lately, which is more than the norm.

Mina, very calmly replied in a 'matter of fact' tone, "You have no right. That's what I said. Where do you come off thinking that you know how Serena should react to going to a new school. As for Gillian, or "Goth chic" as you call her, I'm glad Serena is making new friends. Do you know how hard it was for me when I moved here from England? I wouldn't have had anyone to hang out with if it wasn't for you guys. Amy, Lita you both should know exactly how Serena is feeling."

Amy closed up her laptop and took off her glasses. "It's not that I don't agree with you Mina, it's just that Serena has been distant to us lately. As scouts we have to be aware of what is going on with everyone. With everyone going to so many different schools we can't keep track of each other as much as we were before, and it's imperative that we know where Serena is and who she is with. Serena is the Princess and with this new threat against us and the world we have to be on high alert."

"She's right," The white feline spoke up as he stood up. "She's right that given the circumstances we have to keep a close eye on Serena, but I don't think that should mean keeping tabs on her ever second of the day. I mean everyone needs space. No one remembers what happened on the Moon? Though I guess if we gave her space then we wouldn't be here."

"Who cares about what happened in the past." Rei spoke softer than last time. "She needs to stop sneaking off doing Gods knows what and letting us in on it!" Rei was quickly cut off as Mina, out of nowhere, was suddenly in her face.

"Look who's talking about "sneaking off"!" Now it was Mina's turn to be mad as Rei was for once scared of someone else who would normally be harmless to her. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Rei, I saw you together!"

Rei gasped as Amy and Lita readied themselves to pull Mina off Rei if needed to. Shock now replaced Rei's face as she quickly denied the accusation, "I have no idea what you are talking about!" There was no way Mina could know, she made sure they were in places the girls would never go… or so she though.

Mina just glared at her, "I saw you with Darien at the Tokyo University. The Science and Art Fair they were having. Any of this ring a bell?" Everyone expect Rei and Mina had a look if disbelief. Rei wouldn't, she couldn't have. But the look on Rei's face told everyone that it was true. Rei, knowing that the Prince of the Earth and the Moon Princess were destined to be together, went ahead and made an attempt to disturb that destiny. "Why would you do that Rei? You know that Serena and Darien are supposed to be together, and yet you are sneaking off with him. What would Serena say if she found out that your stealing her Prince from the silver Millennium?"

"I'd probably say I didn't care." There Serena stood in front of the girls at the top of the temple steps, wearing a soft green floral shirt with an empire cut style, tan kapries(spelling?), and a pair of sandals with ties that went up her calf's and a light green hat that matched her shirt. She just stood there smiling. "So did I miss anything exciting yet?"

Everyone's jaw dropped after they heard Serena did not care. Lita spoke up first before anyone else could, "You don't care? What do you mean you don't care! He was the love of your life and there isn't even a tear? Something!.. Wait..- are you a pod-person in Serena's place? Where is she!"

Serena and the rest of the girls gave a regular anime sweat drop. Serena giggled a bit, "That's just it you guys, he may have been the love of my life but he was my past life's love," Serena turned to Rei, "It may upset me a little, but I don't really have a say if Darien and you are together. In fact you were seeing him before we found out who He and I were, so you have every right to be with him if you want to. Besides I don't want to be with someone just because I'm told that I have to be with him."

Luna started to come towards Serena, "Serena do you understand what it would mean if you and Darien are not together? That means everything that Queen Selene did was in vain!"

"No it doesn't. Selene wanted Serenity to have another chance of happiness, that doesn't have to mean that it has to be with Endymion." Serena began to get frustrated, " Like it or not guys.. I am not the Princess, not in this life. In this life I am normal Serena.. who happens to be a super hero.."

"You.. you really don't mind if I'm seeing Darien?" Rei asked softly, this is not how Serena would normally act if she heard something like this before. This was not what any of them were expecting. What happened to the girl who would cry over losing a video game or would be constantly eating?

"Oh, I brought snacks! Don't worry my mom made them." Serena held up a basket filled with cookies and some slices of different cakes. Ah, there she was.

**Sailor Scout meeting **

Instead of Luna trying to talk to Serena in front of everyone, she thought it would be best if waited until they got home, before they went to bed. The meeting went on as the girls discussed tactic to use against their new enemy. Rei and Mina are each at different sides of the room, staying far away from each other.

"Despite all the information we have gathered about our current enemies, I fear that I still cannot figure out where they have came from." Amy was explaining as she typed away at her computer. "All that we know is that they try to drain energy from humans to build up their power. This also means that if they start to get desperate we know that they are weak and we have a better chance at defeating them. It could also mean that if they get desperate that it'll mean big trouble. We have no idea what they are capable of."

"So basically if we don't expect the unexpected and are unprepared, we're going to get our asses handed to us, right?" Lita's voice had a very dry tone as she spoke.

"Well.. to put it so bluntly, yes. We might not be strong enough to defeat them. We should train and build up our strength the best we can."

"Where are we going to find a safe place to train at? This is Tokyo, the second someone hears a fire ball or thunder from us we might be in the news being shown as a threat to the city." Serena brought on a very good point.

Mina looked around the room at everyone. "I've got a place we can train at. In fact so we can be more safe for our identities and the temple we should start using it as our new meeting base from now on."

"That sounds great Mina but.. where is this place?" Artimis was puzzled and wondered what Mina could have been talking about.

"I can't tell you guys here.. it might not be safe. I'll call you guys on the communicator and tell you where to go the next time we have a meeting."

"Hmm…" Luna looked a little wary, "Alright Mina, we'll give it a shot, but are you sure that this place will have everything that we will need, will it be secure?"

"Absolutely"

"Alright then!" Serena cheered happily with crumbs still around her mouth from the food she brought over. "I guess that's everything, I've got to get going, I don't want to be late for my class, I'll see you guys later!" With that Serena was out the door with her belongings and all.

One by one the girls left until the only ones left were Mina and Rei. Neither one of them moved from their spot. Rei was waiting for Mina to speak first about Darien. So much time went by that Rei couldn't stand it anymore and finally said something. "What were you doing there?"

"Huh?" Mina looked up, apparently Mina had just went into a daydream state. "Oh, you mean about the Fair where I saw you and Darien?.. I was with my family. My father's company that he works for are supporters of the Fair and they make a point to go there. I went last Sunday, and say you holding onto Darien's arm, walking into that seminar thing.. I think a lot of doctors were going in there."

"Ugh, yeah.. Darien wants to go into the medical field and I went with him since I told him I had nothing to do and he had no one to go with.. Just so you know, he and I aren't dating, we weren't even before we found out he was Serenity's prince."

Mina raised an eyebrow, "Oh? That's not what it looked like to me.."

"I know what it looked like, but Darien makes it very clear to me that he thinks of me as a friend. I think it's the age thing. Since I'm 16 and he's 20."

Mina turned her head thinking for a moment, "But you still want him don't you?"

"Honestly?.. Yes." Rei looked down to the ground with such sad eyes. Though she might be rough on the edges, she was still like any other girl, she wanted to be loved and share that special feeling with someone. Mina noticed Rei's downcast look. She could feel her longing. Like any good friend, she walked over to Rei and gave her a tight hug.  
Rei hugged Mina back and gave a content sigh, she was glad that Mina was not as angry as she though, Serena too for that matter. Suddenly something hit Rei like a ton of bricks, "Mina.."

"Yes Rei?" Mina asked still hugging her friend.

"Did Meatball head say she had to get to a class?"

"I think so.. I wonder what has brought on this sudden change in Serena?"

Rei shook her head. "I don't know.. I guess we really should be more involved with what's going on in her life now."

Mina nodded in return.

**Tokyo Community Center**

Darien Shields found himself in front of room 304 of the Tokyo Community Center. Looking at the piece of paper in his hand that held the address and room number he saw that he was at the right place. He opened the door to find any empty room.. really empty. The only things in there were a CD player, mirrors on one wall (mirrors that touched from ceiling to floor), and a bar going horizontal on every wall and some bar stands. Darien's face couldn't express how confused he was. The message that was left for him had to be wrong, it just couldn't be right. Darien started to turn around when as soon as he did he bumped into a familiar face.

"Oof!" The sound came from another male, same height as Darien only he had bleach blond hair that was tied back. "I'm so sorry sir," When the young man looked to Darien's face his face broke out into a grin, "Darien! I was hoping you would show up! How have you been, haven't heard from you since we graduated from Community college. Still going to school to be come a doctor?"

Darien started to chuckle a bit, "You still can't let a guy get two words in before asking another question, can you Seto? Yeah I'm alright, still in school, and yes it's been a while since we talked. So.. why did you ask me to come here?"

"Oh I didn't tell you?" His face turned a little pink in embarrassment. "When we graduated I had completed my major in dance, now I am at Tokyo U. studying to be a teacher so I thought with all my knowledge in dance why not spread my wisdom into the young talents of today's youth. So I am a student dance teacher here at the community center. This here is my classroom. In fact my class should be starting soon."

Darien looked surprised but not too much, "Well that explains the tights." He laughed a bit. "So it's good to hear that your starting off with a career. I have an internship right now at the hospital. Kind of like what your doing, only they wont let me play with any of the sharp objects yet." They both had a laugh at that.

"Hey that's great! If any of my dancer's get injured I'll send them to you. I've got a few pretty girls in this class too Darien. This one girl is a complete knockout, if she wasn't my student and a little bit older I would be defiantly trying to get into her tights."

"Are you sure you haven't already?" Darien teased. Seto in college was always a ladies man and going after the first pretty girl he sees. Now it looked as if Seto hadn't changed much.

"Nope, can't touch em. I don't want to mess up with this opportunity that I have now." Darien nodded in agreement. Seto checked his watch, "Crap my students will be here any minuet! I'll call you later Dare, maybe we can make plans to hang out some time."

"Yeah that'd be nice." He shook Seto's hand goodbye and made his way out. Walking down the hallway, girls coming from the opposite direction flooded the walk way so much that Darien had to push himself against the wall so they could get through. One girl caught his eye, but he didn't see her face. She was blond and had her hair tied up into one bun on her head, wearing a green leotard the powder pink tights complete with dance shoes, and a white wrap around skirt that was a little see through like all the other girl's skirts, and was very flowy as she moved.

Darien watched her go down the hall until all the girls went into the room, including her. "I should have went into becoming a dance instructor." He muttered to himself.

**Seto's Dance Class **

"That's right girls, backs straight." Seto carried on with his class as he instructed them on what to do. "Linda keep your leg from bending.. That's better, now Portabra(spelling?) and up.. good." Serena did as Mr. Seto told them to. She had been working hard and wondering if he had noticed at all. She had to use all of her willpower to keep from sighing in a lighthearted fashion and concentrate on the class. Serena was in a basic ballet class, so for the past few weeks they were still practicing at the bar. Serena couldn't wait to start doing jumps and turns. From what she heard it would take a few years to get as good as a real Ballet dancer, but Serena was just looking for something new to do, something that didn't involve killing demons.

Seto tried his best not to look at Serena. She was a very talented dancer, he could see that after the first 3 weeks of dance class and she gained some balance rather quickly. And to think this girl the first week kept falling over her own feet even when she had the bar to hold onto. She was much better now, and graceful, and he noticed how determined she was. He also noticed how that green leotard just seemed to wrap itself so nicely over Serena's body, hugging in just the right place- No! He couldn't and wouldn't think of a student in that manner. He has everything riding on this class and he couldn't lose that to a 5ft blond with perfect breasts. Seto sighed to himself thinking 'This is going to be a long year.'

**END OF CHAPTER**

that is all I have for now. I need to sleep. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Babies on the Menu

Ok, so here is another chapter. It seems that people are enjoying my writing. This makes me happy. Fill the Keo with Happiness and a Gecko crown would be nice.

**Chapter 3 **

Babies on the Menu!

**Ann and Alan's Place**

Ann, in her true form, relaxed herself against the Doom-Tree. Her eyes were closed as she calmly enjoyed the music that Alan was playing with his flute. His playing always seemed to calm her. Becoming more and more relaxed she started to slip into a dream like state. A grin formed on her face as she thought of how she would soon win the heart of Darien. Who cares if he was a earthling, he is still hot. Then the crushed look Serena would portray as she saw the two of them going off together and leaving her in the dust. It was perfect, it was better than perfect it was-

"Ann get up!" Alan's voice came crashing through Ann's daydream, sending her "prince" away till the next time she dreamed of him. "Ann we've got to figure out a new source of energy fast. If we don't feed the tree the energy it needs soon we can kiss our hides goodbye!"

Glaring at Alan Ann got up, floating over to him. "Alright, do you have anything in mind? Just pick a source and let's get on with it, I need energy and I don't want to be stuck on this planet for too long after we suck it dry."

"I'm 5 steps ahead of you Ann," Alan brought up his flute, played a few notes until a hologram like picture came up of lots of babies and children playing and looking happy.

Ann looked a bit annoyed, "This is your plan? We steal energy from a bunch of kids?"

"Well.. they aren't using it, all they do is eat, sleep, and get carried around by their mother's all day. Besides after taking a certain amount of energy from them they would go into a deep sleep, so how would they notice the difference?"

Ann turned to him, "How do we take the energy without people noticing?"

Alan smiled at this question, "Well, instead of sending out one of our normal card demons at random, I thought we should pick something a bit more stealthy." Alan pulled out their deck of cards, going through the cards and holding it out to Ann, only showing her the back of it. Ann takes the card from him and turns it over as she gazed at the item within her hand.

"I don't understand.. How do we make it unnoticeable?"

"Easy, we put a spell to make it look human. Once the demon touches a child, she leaves something on them, think of it kind of as a virus. After touching them, the process of taking their energy will start. We'll be back to our old selves in no time. Though the effects of the energy draining process wont last long, after a while they will stop, but it wont matter. We will soon be ready and full of the energy we need, my love."

Ann scowled, "How are we supposed to do that when we don't have the energy to put such a spell on our demon?"

Alan raised his hand. As he did this, a pair of young girls passed out, started to come out from the shadow. Vines from the Doom-Tree were wrapped around the girls. "They should be able to supply us with the energy we need for the time being." Ann grinned at them and nodded to Alan in agreement. No sooner, Alan flicked his wrist and the Doom-Tree started draining the girl's energy, causing them to cry out until they couldn't even hold their head up.

**Hospital (a Day later)**

Darien was exhausted. His professor wanted Darien to come into the Hospital at 6 pm late and he has been there until.. He looked down to his wacth, 12pm the next day, which is today. Thank god for coffee. Out of nowhere an epidemic struck, causing all these children to become helpless, barely moving, and some of them seemed to just go into a coma like state (which they eventually came out of). None of the doctor's could understand what was going on. Perfectly healthy children were becoming sick all at the same time.

Darien yawned as he made his way into the coffee from. He slowly sat down in a chair and laid his head onto the table. Just five minuets of rest and he should be good to go back out there and do whatever he could possibly do (which would probably prep tools, go around to patients and cheer them up if need be, or get any of the other doctor's coffee.). Soon Darien was in a deep sleep in a not so comfortable position.

As he was snoozing the door to the room started to open and in walked one of the doctors that Darien worked for and helped around at the hospital. The short doctor who was lacking hair, chuckled to himself and walked over to the counter and scribbled down a note and put it next to Darien. It basically said that once he was refreshed enough to come by his office, and that he had a very important assignment for him. The doctor slowly and quietly made his way out, closing the door behind him.

Darien was a very determined boy. From what he, the doctor, heard from Darien's professors at his school, the boy was really going places. Though sometimes Doctor Nabu was worried that Darien over did it sometimes. Maybe with that has came up, Darien could use the time away from the hospital to get some more rest. Making his way down the hall he turned towards one of the nurses/secretary's desks.

"Hello Dr. Nabu!" A very cheery redheaded nurse spoke to him in a high pitched voice.

"Hello Gloria, any news about a Mr. Daniel's?" He took a sip of his coffee.

Gloria pouted, "No, not yet sir. However the volunteer candy striper girls are here and waiting in your office for you. Two of them are from Jubban High, and another one from Cherry high." Gloria handed him a few folders as she told him of the news. "These are their paper work from their schools and they filled out the questionnaire I gave them."

Dr. Nabu Nodded, "Thank you Gloria. Oh, could you send in Serena for me?" Gloria smiled brightly to him and nodded. Taking the folders he made his way back to his office. Every now and then he skimmed through the paper work.

**An hour later**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Serena squealed with joy, "I'm so glad you guys decided to volunteer with me at the hospital. Ever since mom got me started on doing this to help with my "extra curricular activities" it's been dull not having anything to do this with. I mean sometimes it's ok, but it's nice to have friends with you!" Serena smiled like a child in a candy store, or how she would smile in a candy store.

Gillian just stared blankly into the mirror, looking at the outfit she was forced to wear, "I can't believe I am wearing this.."

Mina smiled and giggled a bit, "Actually I think pink is very becoming on you." Mina laid a hand on Gillian's shoulder. Gillian just kept on her blank stair into the mirror. It was the typical candy striper outfit. Gillian was here because she had gotten in trouble at school and the principle thought it would be a proper punishment to have her work at the hospital until her time was up. It just happened to be at the end of the semester. Amy was at the other end with Serena, trying to calm her down. Serena might have been a bit different than how she was before, but she was still the same playful, happy go lucky Serena. Amy was here with Mina so that they could spend more time with Serena. Amy also thought it would look good when she applied to colleges if she wrote that she volunteered at a hospital. Mina thought the outfits were cute.

Gillian sighed and stretched, "Ok, lets get this show on the road.. But first I need a smoke." And with that Gillian headed to her purse. Mina came over and smacked her hand, "Ow! What did you do that for!"

Mina very sternly, "We're in a hospital, if you want to smoke, do it outside, and besides, you shouldn't be smoking anyways." Gillian just rolled her eyes at this and replied with "fine" and then proceed to look at the 'outfit' that she was condemed to wear.

"Let it be known I refuse to give any old men a sponge bath!" Gillian cringed at the thought of doing it.

Amy spoke up after hearing Gillian's comment, "Actually it is not part of our jobs to do such things so they most likely wouldn't ask us to do so. I think if anything we're going to keep some of the patients company, read to them, etc."

Serena, grinning like her normal self, pulled out 3 pieces of papers and handed on each to the girls. The papers were lists of people that they were to visit and help the other nurses if needed to. After explaining to the girls what they would be doing Serena decided to take the girls for a tour around the Hospital. Well she took Mina and Gillian around, Amy already knew her way around since her mother was a doctor here and she would visit her mother on occasion. So Amy went on ahead and got started. Gillian looked like she would rather be a patient than be a volunteer. Mina of course kept checking out the doctors and male nurses. Every now and then Gillian would flick Mina's ear if she wasn't paying attention. As they came to the end of the tour, they found their way into the Cafeteria.

"And this, of course, is my favorite place!" Serena giggled a bit, "It might be hospital food but it's not bad." Then, Serena felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to find Gloria, one of the nurses. "Oh, hi Gloria."

She smiled sweetly, "Hi Serena, Dr. Nabu wants you to go to his office when you have a free moment." Serena nodded and told her she would be there as soon as she got Gillian and Mina started with what they had to do.

**Back to the Coffee Room**

After Amy got done with a few of the rooms she was assigned to do she made her way to the coffee room. Upon entering Amy was surprised to find a sleeping Darien halfway on the table. "Looks like Serena in Math class.." she mumbled to herself. Slowly approaching Darien she gently shook him. Thinking he was a light sleeper she hoped it wouldn't take much to wake him, but sadly there he was, still sleeping. Using both hands Amy shook him harder, trying to wake him but only got a few grunts out of him. At least it was a start. "Seems I'm going to have to do what Rei does.." Normally what Rei did if Serena would not wake up is that she would get ice cold water and fling it on her. Amy didn't think she could really do that to Darien so she did the next best thing.. She pinched him really hard.

"OW!" Darien sat up rubbing the back of his neck where it felt like something took a chunk of his flesh. He pulled his hand back and there was no blood. So he started rubbing the sore spot again.

Right after Amy pinched the back of Darien's neck she jumped towards the counter, holding a very much empty coffee cup (but Darien doesn't know that) acting as if she was drinking from it. "Oh Darien are you alright?"

Still a little sleepy and unaware of what was going on Darien turned to the familiar voice. "Huh?.. Oh Amy, Hi. I'm ok, I think maybe a bug bit me on the neck. Are you here to visit your mom again, or Meatball head?" Darien had the pleasure of being stuck at the hospital with Serena. That girl was so confusing to him. First when they meet in the hospital room where he was the patient he said something he probably shouldn't have said. After he said it Serena and he just always seemed to push each other's buttons. The next Serena is hanging all over him and following him around when she can and then a month later she acted as if she didn't even acknowledge he was alive sometimes. Not that he cared, the girl was just confusing.

As Amy replied Darien caught a glance of the paper that Dr. Nabu left for him. He picked it up and began to read it. Amy was in mid-sentence explaining to Darien what she was doing there when he just got up and bolted out of the door. This left a very confused Amy.

**Dr. Nabu's Office**

As soon as Serena sat down in one of the chairs within Dr. Nabu's office the door flung open. Both Dr. Nabu and Serena turned to see who had entered the room. Soon as Serena saw it was Darien she didn't take a second look at him. She just turned back around and faced Dr. Nabu waiting to hear what he wanted to discuss with her. Darien didn't even seen to notice Serena as he came in and started apologizing to the doctor.

Raising his hand up Dr. Nabu explained to Darien that it was alright and asked him to sit down. Upon Dr. Nabu's desk were a few folders and paper work. Going through the folders he pulled out one and opened it. "As you both know," he started with a heavy sigh, "With this strange occurrence going on with all these children coming in with the same symptoms, and just patients coming in period, it's getting hard to find places to keep everyone. Thankfully these symptoms on most of the children have seemed to have gone and the children appear better. For all we know is that this could mean it is "the eye of the storm" with an illness we know nothing about." He stared down at the papers in the folder that was opened in front of him. "We have received a person.. a woman actually that I suffering from the same symptoms. She has yet to get any better or worse. We can keep her here for as long as we need to but there is a slight problem."

"What is that?" Darien questioned.

"She has a son that is currently staying in our nursery. He hasn't shown any symptoms as we have observed him. The good news is that we think he will be alright. The bad new is that the hospital just can't keep him here, and his father is deceased. It's not a matter of room, but a hospital just wouldn't be the right place for him where no one can keep a constant watch on him. Babies need 24/7 care and everyone here is just too busy to be carrying a child around."

"Um, so what does that mean for us?" Serena interrupted.

"I want you, Ms. Tusking, and Mr. Shields to help us out by taking him in and caring for him. Mind you, you do not have to do this. We are asking because we felt that the child would be most comfortable in your care."

Two very confused heads turned to the other, each showing a daft expression. Looking back at the doctor Serena spoke again, "Um, why the both of us?"

"Well, Serena you've been working a lot in the children's ward and you have a good way with children. I feel that you can provide a nurturing environment for the boy. Mr. Shields, it is aware to me that you live alone and the child could stay with you during the night considering that Serena's family already has a full house, aside from that I have other reasons why I have chosen for you to also care for the baby." Darien, not really knowing what the doctor was talking about, nodded quietly.

Dr. Nabu pulled out two forms and held them towards Serena and Darien.

"So, are you up to it?"

**Darien's Apartment  
**

_Who knew that a baby would have so much stuff, _thought Darien as he dragged an arm full of bags. A diaper bag, a small suit case filled with baby clothing, another bag filled with baby formula that the hospital gave them, including some bottles. This was only the start of what was needed for the baby, or Jordan as he name seems to be. Making his way into the living room Darien dropped everything on the floor, wincing slightly as he stretched his back a bit.

Serena entered the room, holding baby Jordan in her arms. The baby was sound asleep within Serena's arms as she gently rubbed his back. Looking over at the bags being dropped on the living room floor Serena walked around the items and moved over to the couch and sat down, leaning back a bit so Jordan would be more comfortable as he slept. Smiling, Serena was already starting to enjoy taking care of Jordan, after she got him to stop screaming like crazy. She knew he missed his mother terribly.

"Ahem," Hearing the sound coming from Darien's direction Serena turned her head up to look at him giving him an annoyed expression. "Aren't you going to help me with the rest of the stuff in the car?"

Rolling her eye Serena shook her head, "How do you think I'm supposed to do that? We cannot just leave him on the couch in the apartment alone Darien. What if he wakes up or rolls over and falls off? Or someone breaks in and we're too busy getting things from the car?" She made sure not to raise her voice.

"Well I'm not doing this all by myself! This is a lot of stuff for something so little." Yep, Serena was certain that Darien's male genes were kicking in.

"He needs all this stuff. He needs to be fed, washed, have clean clothing to wear, toys that he can play with, books we can read to him to help stimulate his mind more, a crib to sleep in, a play pin that we can keep him in so he's not going all over the place. A baby is hard work, it's not anything like a pet. Babies need constant attention."

Darien snickered, "I guess you would know all about it, seeing as you are one."

Serena glared at him. Past life lover or no past life lover, he was still a jerk now. If Jordan wasn't there she would have given Darien a piece of her mind. "At least I'm not some cold unfeeling snob. You think- ugh, no I refuse to start an argument now. If you want help with the stupid stuff in the car, fine but it is only going to work if I go down to the car and you stay here with the baby. Think you can handle it?" Serena could feel Jordan twitching a bit in his sleep and she tried to calm down. Slowly Serena stood up, walked over to Darien and gently handed Jordan over to him and took Darien's car keys.

Two seconds after Serena gave Jordan to Darien, Jordan opened his eyes, saw Darien was not the nice yellow haired lady (and that the nice yellow haired lady was leaving) it was the cue for the water works. His mouth opened wide and a shriek let out from his mouth, ripping through the air which stopped Serena dead in her tracks. Darien had no idea what to do and started to hold Jordan away from him, hands under his shoulders.

Seeing this Serena went back over to Darien and took Jordan away from him, "You can't hold a baby like that!" Jordan was still crying but not as loudly, "Awe it's ok baby, I know mean Mr. Scary pants scared you. It's ok, he scares me too sometimes." Serena started to gently rock him, talking very softly to him, trying to calm him down. Looking over to Darien, "You want to try holding him again?"

Darien looked at her blankly, ".. Mr. Scary pants?" Serena gave him a look that said 'get over it'. "Nah it's ok.. I'll go ahead and get the rest of the stuff.." He took the keys back from Serena and made his way to the door, closing it behind him as he left. Where did all this motherly instinct come from Serena? And what happened to her always bickering back at him whenever the chance arose?.. Why would he always try to get a rise out of her? Darien didn't understand it.

He made his way to his car and went for what they would need most importantly, the bluecrib. They didn't want to take it apart and reassemble it as soon as they got back so they tied the crib to the roof of the car. Maybe it wasn't the brightest of ideas because after Darien untied it and pulled it down, there was a long and irritating sound as one of the metal screws went along the roof of the car. This annoyed Darien, but he got the crib down and decided that this baby was more important than his car.

Thankfully the crib had wheels, so all Darien had to do was push the crib into the front lobby, into the elevator and push the button. You would think it would be that simple. No. As soon as Darien got through the doors, his next-door neighbor, Mrs. Tuckson, spotted him with the crib and made her way over to him. She was an elderly lady, short, complete with white hair tied up in a bun.

Mrs. Tuckson's eyes widen in adornment once she got to Darien. "Oh Darien, you little sneak! What is this?" and before Darien could get a word in Mrs. Tuckson would answer for him. "Oh what a darling little crib! I didn't even have any idea you were seeing anyone. So who is she? Anyone I know? Have picked out a name? I bet whatever you come up with is lovely darling. Oh! I can tell by the color of the crib that you know it's a boy. He'll be a strapping handsome young man just like his father." As Mrs. Tuckson went on Darien's face became more and more red.

"Um.. I don't think you understand.." Darien tried to explain to her but she just cut him off and kept on with her rambling, excited about the thought of a new baby in the building.

"Darien?" A soft voice interrupted Mrs. Tuckson's ramblings as She and Darien looked at who the voice belonged to. There standing a few feet from the two of them was Serena, holding Jordan. "You were taking so long I thought we'd come and see if you needed any help..". When Darien saw her he at first gave a small thank you to whatever higher power there was, and in the next second cursed to himself when he saw Mrs. Tuckson's mouth drop as she gave a happy and excited squeal like a young girl would.

"Oooooh! There's the precious angel! You sure do know how to move fast don't you Darien.." Mrs. Tuckson gave a light jab into Darien's side that surprisingly knocked some of the wind out of him. "Look at him, he's so adorable with his bottle in his mouth." Mrs. Tuckson smiled widely at Jordan, simply gushing all over him. Jordan was sucking from a bottle that Serena had made for him while they waited for Darien to come back up to the room. Mrs. Tuckson turned her direction to Serena, "Oh your son is just so adorable I could just look at him for hours."

Hearing this Serena's eyes went huge and she looked to Darien for answers. Darien shrugged and mouthed the words "Play along." So turning her attention back over to Mrs. Tuckson Serena smiled as best as she could she replied with, "Thank you, that's so nice of you to say.." _Oh god, what am I doing? Who is this lady? _Serena thought as the old woman proceeded to make funny voices at Jordan and make him laugh.

"Well, it was really nice seeing you Mrs. Tuckson, but Serena, the baby, and I need to get going. Gotta put him down for his nap." Darien basically shoved he, Serena and Jordan into the elevator along with the crib.

Laughing, Serena turned to Darien, "Who was that and what was that all about?"

Darien letting out a small laugh of his own smiled a bit, "That was my neighbor, Mrs. Tuckson. She saw the crib and assumed that.. well I'm sure you can put two and two together.."

Serena nodded and said nothing more until they reached to Darien's floor. That was not something she would have expected Darien to do, mislead an old woman into thinking something entirely different than what the situation was. _He'll probably tell her at some point.. Or move out of the building, whichever comes first._

_Now I have to move out of the building.. _Darien thought to himself. How he got himself into this whole with Mrs. Tuckson he'll never know. It all happened so fast. Stupid crib. Though that was really cool of Serena to play along the way she did. Maybe this wont be as bad as Darien thought it would be.

**End of chapter**

do not fear! I am working on the next chapter now!


End file.
